


Songs of Love

by WandaHart



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Keith and Mick are cute little babies in this, M/M, Shyness, a little awkwardness, and i love them, and they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandaHart/pseuds/WandaHart
Summary: A little sequel to my story "Letters of Love".Mick and Keith are now together and share their first kiss.
Relationships: Mick Jagger/Keith Richards
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Songs of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "Letters of Love." Hope you guys enjoy and thanks so much for giving it a read!

“So, what are you two lovebirds up to this weekend?” Brian asked, taking another bite of his sandwich.

Him, Charlie, Keith, and Mick were all gathered around a table in the library eating lunch.

Keith ducked his head shyly at the question and pretended to be interested in his lunch while Mick just smiled at his friend. 

“I’m going to Keith’s house after school,” he said. “Why?”

“Ooh la la,” Brian teased with a wink, earning an eyeroll from Mick. “I was just wondering. I think I’m going to go to the record store later.”

“I’m coming,” Charlie piped in.

Brian turned to him with a smirk. “Hm, well, I didn’t actually invite you, did I?” he asked playfully to which Charlie replied with a shove to the shoulder.

“Too bad,” Charlie said, equally as teasing. “You don’t own the record store last time I checked.” 

Keith smiled as he watched his friends interact. If someone had told him two months ago that he’d be spending his lunches with Brian Jones, Charlie Watts, and Mick Jagger, he never would have believed them. He looked over to Mick who was watching Brian and Charlie bicker with a fond smile as well. Keith slid his hand under the table and grabbed Mick’s, brushing his thumb against the other boys’ knee as he did so.

Mick turned towards him and sent him a sweet smile, tightening his fingers around Keith’s hand.

Their relationship was still fairly new, Mick having only asked if Keith would go steady with him two weeks ago. It had happened after their third date, a trip to the ice cream parlor after school. They had been seated on a park bench, watching the birds fly about and eating their icy treats when Mick had proposed the idea of being official. Keith had spluttered and coughed, almost choking on his ice cream.

“You alright babe?” Mick asked, breaking Keith out of his thoughts.

“Oh yeah,” he said, shaking his head a little to clear his mind. “Just thinking about you.”

Mick would have responded with something equally as lovey-dovey and cute if Brian had not interrupted with fake gagging noises and giggles. 

“You guys are gross,” he kidded, throwing a grape at Mick’s head.

Mick rubbed at his forehead where the grape had hit him. He stuck his tongue out childishly. “You’re just jealous,” he said.

“Of which one?” Charlie asked, earning another round of laughs and more jokes at Keith and Mick’s expense.

Keith never minded the occasional teasing from Charlie or Brian though because he knew that they both never meant anything by it. Unlike a vast majority of kids at their school, Brian and Charlie’s jokes always came from a place of love.

Keith had been wary of Brian to begin with. He had never spoken to the boy though he knew he and Mick were rather close. When Mick had first brought up the idea of inviting him to their private lunch, he’d been hesitant and with good reason. Brian didn’t necessarily have the reputation of being kind. 

But Mick had been adamant that Brian wouldn’t cause any problems and would be a great addition to their little gathering in the library, so he and Charlie had agreed. Mick, of course, was right and Brian ended up being not only a great friend to them both but also someone Keith could count on to stick up for him.

Brian even liked the same music as Keith! When the two figured out that the other was such a big fan of the blues they had spent the duration of several lunches discussing their favorite artists and what songs they had taught themselves on guitar much to the boredom of Mick and Charlie. Although, with much pleading and convincing on Keith and Brian’s part, the two of them eventually began listening to the blues as well. Mick especially took a liking to it and was even having a go at learning to play the harmonica.

“So, what are you going to do at Keith’s place?” Charlie asked Mick, ignoring the obscene hand motions and laughter from Brian his question received.

“Dunno,” Mick said, looking over to his boyfriend for an answer.

Keith just shrugged. “Just hang out, listen to records and stuff,” he said, trying to control the blush that Brian’s suggestive gestures had brought on. Truth be told, Mick and Keith hadn’t really done anything physical in their relationship yet besides the occasional handholding and the one peck on the cheek Keith had given Mick when he had been feeling rather brave. The idea of doing anything like that with Mick made Keith’s stomach flip and heart start racing, but in a good way. They were taking their relationship slow though and Keith didn’t know how Mick felt about that stuff or if he even wanted any of that with Keith, so Keith always tried to push any thoughts of that away.

There had been times though, when Keith was laying awake in bed at night, that he had thought about kissing Mick. He would imagine how Mick’s lips would feel pressed against his, what Mick’s mouth would taste like, how Mick would react. He imagined mussing his fingers through Mick’s hair and leaving Mick gasping for breath with swollen lips.

“I’m going to meet your mum, right?” Mick asked Keith.

“Ooh,” Brian said. “That’s a big step.”

“Yeah,” Keith answered Mick. “She keeps talking about you. I think she’s really excited I’m bringing you over.”

It was actually at his mother’s insistence that Keith had finally invited Mick over to his house. She had been bugging Keith about wanting to meet Mick for weeks, ever since she had heard his name mentioned.

“Does she know?” Charlie asked. “Does she know that you two are together?”

Keith shook his head. “No, I haven’t told her. She just thinks we’re friends.”

Charlie and Brian just nodded because as much as they stood with their friends and tried to support them, they knew they could probably never really understand what it was like to be forced to hide away a part of themselves and the relationships they had.

“Well, I’m excited to meet her too,” Mick said. “I’m sure I’ll like her if she’s anything like you.”

Keith smiled at Mick but shook his head slightly. “She can be a little intense sometimes. She’ll probably embarrass the hell out of me.” Keith laughed as he spoke, however, he was kind of nervous his mother would say something or do something that would make Mick think less of him in some way. He had made her promise multiple times to be on her best behavior and not do anything that could potentially embarrass him.

Mick laughed along with Keith. “Babe, it’ll be fine. Don’t worry so much,” he said because as much as Keith was trying to hide it, Mick could still tell that his visit to Keith’s house was a source of worry. “Trust me.”

“Oh Keith!” Brian said, changing the conversation entirely. “Did I tell you about the new Little Walter record I got?”

****

The walk to Keith’s house after school was nice. Both Mick and Keith didn’t say much, but the silence wasn’t awkward. Keith liked that about Mick, that they didn’t have to be talking to enjoy their time together.

It was a warm spring day and the sun was shining, which was rare for England. Keith decided to walk Mick through a detour to his house which passed through a lovely little grove of trees. Under the cover of the foliage and out of view from the outside world, Mick reached down to grab ahold of Keith’s hand like Keith had done to him during lunch.

Keith smiled and looked down at their interlocked fingers. “You sure it’s okay to miss dance practice?” he asked, breaking their silence. “I don’t want you to get into any trouble.”

At the mention of the dance team, Mick frowned. He pulled his hand away from Keith’s and wrapped his arms protectively around his torso. “Oh, right. About that,” he said, sounding somewhat guilty. “I kind of, well, I kind of quit the team.”

Keith’s eyes widened almost comically. “You what?” he asked, shocked at Mick’s confession. “Why? I thought you loved dance?”

“I did,” Mick said, toeing at the dirt and refusing to meet Keith’s eyes. “It’s just, it felt weird. Word got back to Coach Wilson about me and I could just tell her and most of the girls were judging me.” Mick eventually looked up at Keith. “I just figured it was best for everyone.”

Keith swallowed thickly. “Word about what?” Keith asked, although he sadly already knew the answer.

Mick hesitated before speaking. “About me and you,” he said, softly.

Shame washed over Keith. He felt bad that Mick felt he had to give up the things he enjoyed because he was with him. It wasn’t just dance team either. Before Mick and Keith had started seeing each other, Mick had been one of the most popular kids at school, but now he had lost almost all of his friends and was teased mercilessly along with Keith.

“But you’ve already given up so much,” Keith protested weakly. “You shouldn’t have to give up dance as well.”

“Keith,” Mick said, grasping for Keith’s hand once again. “None of this is your fault, you know that, right?”

“It is though,” Keith said. “You could still be on the dance team if it wasn’t for me. You could still have all your friends. Don’t you miss them?”

“No,” Mick said, disagreeing with Keith completely. “I’m not on the dance team anymore because the girls on the team are snobby and rude and don’t accept me for who I am, and I’m happy I’m not friends with all those people anymore. I wouldn’t want to be friends with those homophobic assholes anyways. Keith, I am happy to have those shitty attitudes out of my life. I’m happy to have you as my boyfriend.”

“You really think that?” Keith asked, warily.

“Of course, Keith,” Mick said. “None of my old friends ever treated me half as well as you do.”

Keith nodded slightly. “I’m sorry,” he said, now feeling bad for getting so worked up. He didn’t want Mick to think he doubted Mick’s feelings for him. He really just wanted to make sure Mick was happy with him whether that included him or not. “I just wanted to make sure you’re happy.”

“I am,” Mick said. He pulled on Keith’s hand, leading him down the path some more. “Now, let’s go meet your mum! Oh, and you can finally play something for me on guitar!”

****

“Keith? Is that you?”

His mother’s voice rang out the second Keith opened the front door. 

“Yeah, mum! It’s me!” he called back after ushering Mick into his house and closing the door behind him.

She appeared in the front hallway almost instantly with a bright smile on her face. “Hi,” she said, greeting Mick excitedly. “You must be Mick! Keith talks about you all the time.”

Keith resisted the urge to facepalm. This is exactly the kind of thing he told his mum _not_ to say.

“Hello, Ms. Richards. It’s nice to meet you,” Mick said politely. “Thank you for allowing me over.”

“Oh, aren’t you just such a dear? You’re welcome anytime,” she gushed.

Keith couldn’t even blame his mother for being so excited. He had been filled with a nervous energy the whole week as well. He had never before had a friend over to the house which explained why Keith’s mum was making such a big deal out of the event, this was a first for her too. She was happy for her son, who had always been such a loner up until these past few months. 

“Mum,” Keith said, grabbing her attention from Mick, “we’re going to go upstairs, okay?”

“Oh, okay!” Her smile had not faltered, and she bounced lightly on her toes. “Do you want to stay for dinner Mick?” she asked right as Keith was about to lead Mick past her and up to his room. “I’m making Keith’s favorite, Shepard’s pie.”

“Oh, um, if that’s alright with you?”

Keith was surprised to see Mick turning towards him to ask him that question. “Of course, if you want to.”

Mick turned back to Keith’s mum. “Well then, I’d love to.”

“Great!” she said. “I’ll get out of your way now. You two have fun!”

Keith mumbled an incoherent reply as he finally guided Mick up the stairs. “Sorry about her,” he mumbled, as he opened his bedroom door.

“Don’t be,” Mick said coolly, taking a seat on Keith’s bed and kicking off his shoes. “She’s really nice.”

Keith grunted in response as he worked on unlacing his own shoes.

“So, you talk about me, huh?” Mick said. Keith didn’t have to look up to know he was smirking. 

“Shut up,” he muttered, cheeks turning a rosy shade of pink.

Mick just giggled. “I do it too. Brian actually threatened to sew my lips shut the other day because I wouldn’t shut up about you.”

Keith’s heart swooned at Mick’s confession. That was one thing he loved about being with Mick. Mick was always so good at making him feel important. Not knowing what to say, Keith instead picked up his guitar and walked over to the bed, sitting next to Mick.

He strummed gently, just messing about and practicing different chords. “Do you want to hear a song?” he asked Mick after a couple minutes of him randomly strumming and Mick simply observing.

Mick sat up straighter. “Ooh, yes please.”

Keith chuckled a little and began to strum. Mick bopped his head along with the music and watched Keith’s fingers slide across the neck of the guitar. Then, Keith began to sing.

_Oh, what if I told you that I loved you?  
Oh, what if I asked you to be mine?  
Oh, darlin’ would you go a runnin’?  
Would you leave me left a cryin’?_

_Cause baby, don’t you know I love you?  
I can’t help the way I feel  
So please don’t tell me I’m a fool  
Or that my feelings aren’t real_

_I hope one day you’ll see it my way  
And that soon you’ll feel the same  
Until then I’ll cross my fingers  
And sing songs titled your name_

Keith looked to Mick sheepishly when he was done playing. “What’d you think?” he asked.

“Keith, that was amazing! I knew you were good at guitar but damn! And you never told me you could sing!” Mick was looking at Keith with nothing short of adoration.

“I can’t really,” Keith said, not knowing how to accept Mick’s compliment. 

“Well, I thought you were brilliant,” Mick said. “I’ve never heard that song before. Who’s it by?”

“Oh, it’s mine,” Keith admitted somewhat abashedly. “I wrote it.”

Mick’s mouth fell open in awe. “What? You wrote that?”

Keith nibbled on his lip and nodded. “Did you like it?” he asked.

“Are you kidding? Of course!” Mick exclaimed. “It was beautiful.”

The corners of Keith’s mouth turned upwards. “I wrote it for you, before we were together.”

Before Keith could process what was happening, Mick pounced on Keith, tackling him in a tight embrace. The force of the hug pushed them both down, so they were now both laying on the bed. 

“Keith, you are the sweetest boy I’ve ever met,” Mick said, practically laying on top of Keith. “I love you.”

Keith felt warm all over. Not only was this the closest Mick had ever been to Keith, but Mick had just said that he loved him for the first time. 

“I love you too,” Keith said, though he had already told Mick that before many times in the letters he wrote him. 

Mick mumbled something into Keith’s neck, where he had buried his face.

Keith laughed due to the tickling feeling and pulled his neck away from Mick slightly. “What did you say?”

Mick looked up through his dark eyelashes at Keith, almost bashfully. “I asked if I could kiss you?” He propped himself up, elbows on either side of Keith’s chest. “I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while now.”

“Oh,” Keith said, shocked. Mick’s question had been unexpected. “Um, okay.”

Mick frowned. Keith didn’t seem very enthusiastic about the idea. “We don’t have to,” Mick said, refusing to look at Keith. “I just thought it might be nice.” Mick knew that Keith was still sometimes very shy, but he had thought Keith might finally be ready for a step towards a physical relationship. Perhaps Mick had been mistaken.

“No, I, I do,” Keith stammered. “I just, only if you want to.” 

“Of course, I want to,” Mick said lightly. He brought his face closer to Keith’s. “I would love to be able to kiss you.” His breath ghosted over Keith’s face, sending a shiver through the other boy.

“Okay,” Keith said, not really knowing what to do. He hesitantly brought his arms around Mick and placed a hand on the back of Mick’s neck. 

“Close your eyes,” Mick instructed, sensing Keith’s unease. 

Keith obediently did so. His heart hammered away as he waited for Mick’s kiss. With his eyes closed, he couldn’t see how close Mick was to him anymore. He licked his lips in nervous anticipation. 

Mick slowly closed the gap between their lips. He wanted to make their first kiss special. He had never been with someone like Keith before, someone who saw him and loved him for who he truly was. And he felt the same way about him too. The kiss started very gently with Mick simply pressing his lips to Keith’s softly. After a few seconds though, Mick eventually started to move his lips, actively kissing the boy below him in a more passionate manor.

Keith felt like he was in heaven. Kissing Mick was better than anything Keith had ever dreamed of and he was more than happy to reciprocate Mick’s actions. Granted, Keith had never kissed anyone before, so he could only hope he was doing an okay job. He prayed that the time spent practicing on the back of his hand was paying off.

Mick didn’t pull away from Keith until he was sufficiently out of breath. Under him, Keith struggled to catch his breath as well. Mick rolled off of Keith and the two laid side by side on Keith’s bed. They both stared up at the ceiling.

“I’ve never done that before.”

Keith’s voice drew Mick’s attention to him. He smiled at the sight of Keith’s rumpled hair and red, swollen lips. “Not ever?” Mick asked.

“No,” Keith admitted, trusting that Mick wouldn’t think he was some kind of loser for not having done so. “Was it okay?” 

Mick laughed at nodded. “Yeah babe, it was great.” He turned on his side, reached his arm out, and lovingly stroked his hand down Keith’s cheek.

Keith flushed at the action. Reaching up, he caught Mick’s hand and pressed a couple soft kisses to his fingers. “I really do love you Mick,” he said so quietly that Mick almost missed the words completely.

“And I really love you Keith,” Mick said back. He scooted over towards Keith and laid his head on his chest. “Is this okay?” he asked.

Keith hummed his approval and placed a hand on the small of Mick’s back. Together, they both slowly drifted off into a peaceful bout of sleep.

And that was exactly where Keith’s mother found them, curled up together on the bed. She smiled knowingly and shut the door quietly on her way out. She placed their dinner back in the oven, deciding to let them sleep in each other’s warm embrace for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? I'm still a little on the fence about some aspects of this fic, but think that this is the best it's probably going to get... Anyways, the little song Keith sings is just something I made up which I found kind of difficult (how do people write songs??). The real Keith would definitely been able to come up with something better :)


End file.
